Various accessories are used for supporting and transporting infants and children for different purposes. For example, a high-chair may be used for feeding or seating a child who can sit up, a bassinet or carrier may be used to support a laying or reclining infant or child, and a stroller may be used to transport a child from one location to another. None of these known accessories, however, allows optimal access to and interaction with an infant or child supported therein.
For example, a high-chair may not be well suited for a child who has not yet grown strong enough to sit up. High chairs also typically provide a seating height that is too high for interaction with the child by a caregiver seated on a sofa or other adult furniture. The mobility and maneuverability of high-chairs is typically limited at best. And the feeding tray, support frame and/or other components of a high-chair may interfere with positioning the infant or child in close proximity to a caregiver seated on a sofa or other adult furniture, and limit access to and interaction with the infant by the caregiver.
Conversely, the support height of known bassinets and carriers is commonly too low for ease of interaction with and access to the child by a caregiver seated on a sofa or other adult furniture, or when seated at a table for dining. The mobility and maneuverability of bassinets and carriers is also typically limited at best. And the support frame, carrier handles, and/or other components of a bassinet or carrier may interfere with positioning the infant or child in close proximity to a caregiver seated on a sofa or other adult furniture, and limit access to and interaction with the infant by the caregiver.
Strollers also typically position an infant or child too low for ease of interaction with and access to the child by a caregiver seated on a sofa or other adult furniture, or when seated at a table for dining. The mobility and maneuverability of strollers is typically best for outside use or use in open interior areas, but may not be good for moving an infant or child inside a home or other interior space where closely spaced furniture and narrow doorways and halls can interfere with movement and turning of a stroller. Stroller handles and support frames, large wheel assemblies, feeding trays and other components of a stroller may also interfere with positioning the infant or child in close proximity to a caregiver seated on a sofa or other adult furniture, and limit access to and interaction with the infant by a caregiver.
Accordingly, it has been discovered that needs exist for a mobile device for supporting and moving an infant or child, which is optimized for access to and interaction with the infant or child by a parent or caregiver, particularly for example, inside a home or other interior space. It is to the provision of a mobile device for supporting and moving an infant or child meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.